Best friend's
by angelwish87
Summary: Ana and Christian 17 and 19 years old Christian loves Ana but she has no idea. But what happens when Ana gets asked out by the most popular boy in school how will Christian act? They will be together.I want them happy with other people first typical teenagers growing and learning instead of getting so serious so fast they will not love anyone else but they will be see other people
1. Chapter 1

**Anastasia: my name is anastasia Steele I'm 15 year's old. I live in a small community called Bellvue I live with my mom, dad, older brother and little sister we are a very close family my dad hit it big when I was about 7 Brian was 9 and Alyssa was 6. he was working as carpenter and he always made sure we had everything we needed but we couldn't afford that much. I think that's why Brian Alyssa and I are not your typical spoiled rich kids we know what's it's like to have nothing and now that we have a lot doesn't make us entitled my parents work hard to provide for us after dad got his business going and it really took off he hit his first million then shortly after he was a multi billionaire and he moved us to Bellevue and put us at Seattle prep where I met Mia Grey and Elliott. I already knew Christian I've known him since I was 5 or 6 him and Brian were always good friend he became my best friend I love him dearly he's like my protector. And then we have Kate who I have known my whole life our parents have always been friends since before all us kids were even born.**

 **"Carla, Ana honey come down stairs please you have company"**

 **"coming mom" I'm rushing downstairs I wasn't expecting anyone Kate went out with her parents and her brother Elliott and Brian are out playing basketball Alyssa and Mia are a dance rehearsal there's no one left I know I mumble to myself. I get to the front door to see a the quarterback of the football team standing in my door**

 **"Hi I squeak, how did you know where I live?**

 **"I asked Kate for you number she told me no then Mia told me where you lived well technically she said I live in Bellevue and we all know that Ana and I our neighbors so her not so Subtle way of telling me where you lived"**

 **"That sounds like Mia I giggle what brings you by Josh? Not that I'm not happy to see you but I didn't even you knew I existed you barely talk to me"**

 **"Believe me Ana it's not from lack of wanting to i just can't seem to ever get you without you being surrounded by your body guards"**

 **"bodyguards?" I ask as I can't help but laugh he's flustered it's cute he's cute and he's into me I think OK Steele speak don't be stupid.**

 **"Your brother,Christian and Elliott"**

 **"Oh they're harmless you could always approach me."**

 **"Well I'm here now and I'd like to formally ask you if you'd go to the movie's with with me on Friday?"**

 **"I would love to what time Will you pick me up?"**

 **"I will be here at 730 not a minute later"**

 **"Okay I will see you Friday"**

 **"Until then beautiful"**

 **He leaves to walk away but I quickly call him back, So I can give him my phone number. He leans in and kisses me and whispers I've always wanted to do that. I can't even help the blush that comes..**

 **I need to call Kate and Mia omg what am i going to wear the second hottest guy in the Junior class just asked me out and i am going on a date I'm s9 excited i can't help but giggle like like a stupid school girl which i am.**

 **The next day**

 **Brian: "so Christian, Elliot guess who has a date this Friday with Josh McEntire"**

 **"didn't even know banana liked anyone- Elliott**

 **She didn't mention it to me and I'm her best friend I guess this is one of those things she only tells her girls -Christian**

 **Christian: Ana is my best friend and I only want the best for her she's such a sweet caring person and anyone with eyes can see how beautiful she is. I was always hoping one day she'd see that I'm in love with her. I want her, I have never told her these words aloud I mean people know that I want her; but she doesn't see it, Mia is always telling me to tell her but I never thought she'd actually date anyone and I don't want to ruin our friendship. But now I need to sit back and watch her date this guy I don't know what to do I'll just put on on a smile and be happy for her she deserves It.**

 **Mia: "Eek so you and Josh are going to the movie's I can't believe the bone head finally asked you out"**

 **Ana: "I didn't even know he liked me, never mind thinking he was going to ask me out he just told me that he's always wanted to but I'm always surrounded by my bodyguards"**

 **Kate: "girl you're a babe all the guy's in school want you and the fact that you don't notice that makes them want you even more you do know that?**

 **Ana: I didn't know I'm always with you guy's or Christian how could I have thought anyone would find me attractive I always thought they were staring at you two.**

 **Mia: "no love they all want you all of them" god Ana is beautiful inside and the out of course every guy would want her I wish I could tell her how her best friend really feels about her but I can't betray Christian like that I should call him see how he's doing I'm sure he knows by now. "excuse me I'll be right back I need to call the boy's for a sec"**

 **"OK when you're done can you ask Christian to come over"**

 **"sure Ana"**

 **"ring ring ring**

 **"Hello"**

 **"Christian it's Mia are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine Mia, Ana is beautiful she was bound to find someone eventually It's OK though she deserves to be happy"**

 **"do you hear yourself I told you to tell her she deserves to know you both do I've never seen two people closer than you and Ana and you can't tell her that you love her what is wrong with you you are just going to let her date this guy and sit on the sidelines well it happens?"**

 **"for Fucks sake Mia what do you want me to do tell her no she can't date him be with me I'm not a teenage girl I'm not going to do that I'm going to be her best friend and be happy for her that's what I'm going to do"**

 **"whatever have it your way Ana wants you to come over"**

 **"Okay I'll stop by tonight tell her or I'll text her"**

 **"Bye Mia"**

 **CHRISTIAN**

 **"Anastasia where are you?"**

 **"In here"**

 **"what are you doing"?**

 **"I want to watch a movie but I can't find it so I was looking for it"**

 **"What movie?"**

 **"My best friends wedding it's about this girl who's in love with her best friend and she's supposed to be in in his wedding the future bride like bombards her and like over does it it's super cute"**

 **"I don't want to watch that girls cap Ana"**

 **"I know I know but please christian"**

 **How can I say no when she looks at me like that God Anastasia rose Steele I love you with all my heart wish I could tell you maybe one day you will see me as more than just your best friend. For the rest of the night we curl up on her bed and watch movies she finally falls asleep but she's wrapped around me so so I can't move her parents came to check on her and told me I could stay lucky they know we're just friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia: "Kate help me I don't know what to wear tonight, Should I wear jeans or a dress? it's kind of cold so I don't know you're the dating expert i have never been on a date i didn't even know boys liked me" I really had no idea boys found me attractive I always felt like I was one of the boys I am a nerd I like books and music I like dancing and singing that stuff isn't what boys like is it?

"Ana where the blue jeans with the blue blouse and put on your leather jacket and where your blue peep toes they will be perfect with the outfit and the color blue looks amazing on you"

"Thanks Kate your the best friend a girl could ask for I love you"

"Ana can I ask you a question"

"Sure ask me anything"

"is this date really what you want to do?"

"Yes I like Josh he's funny and sweet and makes me feel good about myself and he's an all around great guy"

"Just making sure gotta keep you in check"

"omg we should totally double date you need a boyfriend now"

"Ana slow down I don't want a boyfriend right now"

"OK well help me get ready"

2 hour's later

"Carla oh hunni you look beautiful"

"Thanks mama he will be here soon I'm so nervous where's Brian and daddy I don't want him to get scared away"

"Little sister have some faith in me I would never scare your date away"

"Yeah Banana we'd never do that"

"Have a little faith in us after all we are your bodyguards"

"hey what are you three think you're doing you are not interrogating my date go home or go out back I don't care but you can't be here when Josh arrives:

"Why not we're not going to embarrass you I promise little sister"

"Ugh fine but please behave all 3 of you"

Christian:

Ana looks incredible tonight but she always looks incredible even when she is just in her pink pajamas I hope Josh knows how lucky he is to have her. I love anastasia so much I wish I could tell her but every time Mia tells me to I cower out and never do I really don't understand why I love just being around her no matter what we do but now she's got her first date and I'm just going to sit back and let her go on this date but what he doesn't know if he so much as touches her the wrong way I will kill him. I finally told Brian and El about my feelings for Ana they weren't all that surprised Brian said he'd rather her with me then some tool because at least with me they know I truly do adore her"

"Brian:

"Poor Christian he loves my sister so much and he won't tell her now to watch her going out on her first date poor guy"

Elliot:

when I have a chance I need to talk to Ana let her know what's going on with Christian she's his best friend they have a bond that can't be changed I think his feeling will just make it stronger"

Anastasia:

"Ana your date is here"

"Coming Mama"

"Guys please behave Christian keep them in line please I'll call you when I get home and we can talk love you guy's be have"

Josh:

I am so nervous and I can't even explain why I have dated girls before, but Ana is different she is genuine and beautiful smart and funny I can't believe she agreed to be my date and if tonight goes well I will ask her to be my girlfriend.

Ana:

"hi Josh you look so handsome where are we going?"

" I figured dinner and a movie"

"That sounds wonderful let's go

"Bye Mama bye Daddy bye boy's and Alyssa stay out of my room"

"Ana tell me about yourself?"

"I'm kind of a nerd I like music and reading books I like to write in my spare time I am always with either Christian or Kate there my best friends, And as you know Mia and El are like my second set of siblings and I have a younger sister Alyssa she's only only a year in a half younger than me and I like to dance"

"I think you are amazing not a nerd at all

And I like that you're so family oriented I have one brother who's a few years older so he's In college right now I called him to ask advice on how to woo you"

"Wow I'm not that special I'm pretty simple to please just trust me don't betray me and make me laugh and the mystery of Ana is solved"

"your laugh is beautiful I will do everything I can to hear it again I really want us to work Ana I will do what I can on my end to make it work will you do the same"

"You want to be with me like your girlfriend?"

"Yes Ana be my girlfriend"

"I'd love too let's go watch the movie my curfew 11 so I don't want upset my parent by being late"

3 hours later

"I had a wonderful time tonight you were a perfect gentleman and I will call you tomorrow maybe we can hang out go to the mall or something walk around"

"Or Carnival is around maybe we could do that instead you can invite the guys and the girl's to come along if you want"

"I'd love that you're perfect"

"Yet I can't hold a candle to you"

Anastasia:

He kissed me and he's amazing and he's my boyfriend OMG I have a boyfriend my first boyfriend this is crazy I need to tell Christian and Kate.

"Good night Josh I will talk to you Tomorrow"

"good night babe"

Ring ring

"Hello"

"Christian it's Ana can you come over or are you busy"?

"I'm never too busy for you I'll be right over"

"Ana can I come in?"

"Yes come in"

"How was the date?"

"He was great and a perfect gentleman he asked me to be his girlfriend"

"He asked us all to go to the carnival with him do you wanna go?"

"I guess I'll go and did you say you so be his girlfriend?"

"yes I agreed I like him he's sweet and funny no reason not to"

"very true No reason not to I hope he treats you right"

"He will either way I have you to kick his Ass if he doesn't"

"Ana you will always have me I will always be here no one can take us away from each other were best friends"

"Christian you're my soul mate"

"I love you Ana and I love you christian"

"you staying the night with me?"

"of course let's get into bed"

"Good night Ana"

"Good night Christian"

A/N So the date went well and Ana called Christian her soul mate Ana wants Christian just as much as he wants her but they always just jump right into relationships with each other then they are all lovey dove to one another so my plan is to have Ana date Christians cool with not dating. But Josh will tell Ana he loves her and Ana Will freak out and realize she love's Christian and it will be all romanticized like in the movie's and it will be raining cause nothing like confessing true love like in the rain lol I'm corny but romantic this story will be longer than my heart and it will not have them pregnant and married right away they will go through obstacles Christian going to college Ana feeling insecure about the college girls then Ana joining him but can't tell you to much more it will Ruin the story I. Hope you enjoy My story as much as I love writing.. p's looking for a beta pm if interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian: I'm waiting for Ana to come back from her date I decided that I will tell her how I feel, Maybe she will feel the same way but even if she doesn't I don't want anything between us to change. I am going to Harvard in the fall with Brian and she still has a year left of school. Her sweet 16 is coming up I wonder what we will do for it we do something every year with the families and by ourselves it's our tradition god I don't know why I never told her we could have been together all this time our families always championed us but she never takes notice of how I feel everyone else seems to notice she's so beautiful but has no idea just how amazing and beautiful she really Ana came home she told me that she wants us all to go to the carnival with her boyfriend he made my girl his I decided I shouldn't tell her she seems happy so I will let her be happy but I'll always be here for her I love her and sometimes loving someone means putting their happiness and well being above your own and I Christian Grey i'm a fool in love.

Anastasia: my date went great Josh is my boyfriend I can't wait to tell Kate and Christian. I love that I have Christian he is my best friend sometimes I used to think what it would be like for us to be together but then I reality hits me and it know he's only my best friend but I can't dwell on that now, I am with Josh my sweet beautiful caring boyfriend eeek so excited

"Good night beautiful had a wonderful time tonight"-Josh

"I had a really great time tonight too I can't wait to go to the carnival with you and everyone tomorrow"-Ana

"I look forward to seeing your beautiful face you're all I think about" -Josh

"Awww that's so sweet Christian's here so I will talk to you tomorrow good night Josh" -Ana

"good night Ana"-Josh

"Christian how was your night?"

"Good just hung out with Elliott and Brian I taught Alyssa how to throw a ball Kate and Mia were to scared they'd break a nail to even try"

"I miss all the fun"

"it's OK baby girl you got a boyfriend now so you need to split your time between us and him"

"do you think he will fit in with all of us I can't be with someone who can't fit into our group were a team. I can't split us up I mean sure, I will spend time with him going on dates but for the most part he will be around all of us especially you you're my best friend you guys have to get along."

"we will for you Ana you have a way of bringing people together you're one of a kind and your incredibly sweet"

"Thanks Christian I love you mwah.."

"Let's go to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow"

"Good night Christian"

"Good night Ana"

Christian god she's killing me she has no idea how freaking incredible she is. My beautiful Ana I will marry you one day and we will be happy but for now I will let you see how we belong together.

"Sleeping at Anas"

"Mom told me have a good night big brother remember me and Elliott are totally team Christian just gotta tell your girl how you feel I think she feels the same way about you"

"Josh asked her out she said yes she is with him now I will let her be happy and let her see for herself that I'm the one I'll fight for her without really doing anything at all I love her Mia I can't let her go she means to much to me thanks for always being here for me"

"I love you Christian and I'll always be here for you, you're my favorite brother just don't tell Elliot he gets jealous lol"

"Secrets safe with me Night Mia love you"

"Haha love you too night"

I'm just laying here watching Ana sleep she's so peaceful and beautiful how could any man not want her she's like a treasure she's sweet, Innocent, Kind, Gorgeous both inside and out god I'm so in love i am a fool but she's happy so I will let it be for now but I'll always be here to pick up the pieces.

Next day

Anastasia: I'm so excited we're going to the fair today I have never gone with a boyfriend before so this will be different. I'm wearing my favorite pair of black jeans with my black turtleneck and my favorite knee high boots I bought them at Marshalls they were super cute and only $30 dollar's mom asked me why I didn't just go to the high end boutiques there dying to dress me and to me I'm Ana the girl who grew up with not having much. So even though I'm rich now I don't want to live like I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth because I wasn't but I do like fancy things sometimes to I'm not living under under a rock and because I don't forget my past up bringing I feel less guilty for purchasing a 500 dollar pair of pumps my dad loves me for it and he's so proud of me that I'm not a brat I am daddies favorite Alyssa and Brian are mom's Alyssa is mom's cause she's literally mom's doll she dresses her takes her everywhere and Brian because he's her only boy and nd first born.

"Christian, Kate, Brian, Elliot, Mia, Alyssa, Ethan, Jose, I am so excited for you guy's to meet Josh officially you are all so important to me so let's be on our best behaviors and let him in please don't shut him out and make him feel weird he's a nice guy and he likes me so he can't be all that bad" I smirk at them.

Elliott: "Banana we would never do anything to scare or not include him in our group"..

"Brian: I promise to but if he touches you it's my job as your older brother to step in and protect you can't have you being violated"

"first of all it's our second date I'm not that kind of girl I want to love the guy I eventually go there with and not your bullshit puppy love either Life changing heart stopping kind of love like no matter where life takes you, you just know there the one for you and that everything will work out so as much as I like Josh I'm not thinking about him in that kind of love"

Christian: do you have any idea how amazing it was to hear her say All that that is how I feel about her.

Mia: "Damn Ana Keep reading those romance novels haha"

Kate: "Damn Ana I'm one proud bestie"

"Why thank you thank you I giggle but it is the truth I don't want to sleep with multiple men I'm not saying I'm saving myself for marriage just want to know I'm not sleeping with just any random dude"

Josh: "Hi guys is everyone ready how are we doing this were not all going to fit in one car?"

Ana: Hi Josh, daddy rented a minivan so we will all fit Brian and Elliot are in the front me you Christian in one row and then the rest are in back"

Josh: "Sounds good and you look beautiful by the way"

Kate: "alright Romeo let's go I didn't look nice to stare at your ugly mugs all day"

Ana and Mia: "Kate that was rude"

"ginks"

Ana: "haha Mia it's okay you can talk"

Mia: "Thanks wasn't sure if I'd be able to not talk"

Elliot: "should of kept it going we could have been Mia free for an hour"

Mia: "I'd be quiet Elliot before I tell a certain someone what you said about them and I heard you talking to Christian yesterday about it so don't deny it I also recorded it" I recorded Elliot confessing his feelings for Kate saying she was beautiful and he would like to date her.

"Alright you two let's go"

5 hours later

Ana: "Ugh I'm exhausted but today was so much fun thank you Josh I love my tiger you won me"

" Anytime beautiful but I better get home I'll call you tomorrow"

"yes I'll be waiting for your call"

"Good night guys thanks for spending the day with me"

"Welcome you're a good guy Josh we like you"7

"Why thank you I want to be the man Ana deserves"

"Bye Josh I'll see you later text me"

Christian: "How did you feel about hanging out with all of us was it weird having your boyfriend with your friend's"

I ask Ana see how she's feeling.

"Christian, it was amazing having everyone together.

"Josh asked me to go to Homecoming with him it's crazy considering homecoming is four months away he thinks we will be together that long but I Kind Of Like That He Thinks Of Us As Long Term."

"I'm happy for you Ana"

"Thanks Christian but know matter what happens between Josh and I you're still my favorite guy and I'll always love you"

"Well I need to get ready for practice I'll see you later"

"Are you okay you got Weird on me for a minute there"

"I'm good just gotta get ready for practice coach expects me to be the star this season even if it isn't what I want but might as well make senior year count for something".

"I know right I can't believe I'm a junior and you Brian and Elliot are all leaving me in June it's going to be so weird without you all"

"Hopefully you will have Josh he will help with the loss of our presence"

"is that what you think of me that I'll just toss you to the side because of Josh and that I can just forget my brother and best friends if that is how low you think of me I don't want you to come by later I don't even want to talk to you so just go to practice and leave me alone"

"Ana I didn't mean it the way it came out I'm sorry"

"Save it Christian I'm over it gave a good practice"

Wow I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did but Ana is a sensitive woman so of course she would be offended I'm such an ass now she's pissed at me and Ana is never been mad at me we never argue I feel like shit that I said those things to her. I did what I did I'll make it up to her somehow.

Ana: I can't believe he said those things to me he is supposed to be my best friend and he just hurt made me seem like I'm a selfish insensitive brat that's not who I am I've always been there for my friend's and loved them unconditionally how could he Hurt me ugh whatever Anastasia get over it.

"Hey what's wrong why are you crying"

"Christian and I had a big fight and he just said some things that upset me it's whatever I'm just being emotional"

"Ana what did he say that upset you this much?"

"We were talking about you him and Elliot going to school next year and he told me that I had a boyfriend now and that I'd replace you guy's I know it sounds so stupid to get upset over that but seriously I'm hurt that Christian of all people would think so low of me he is supposed to be my best friend besides Kate but even she doesn't know as much all Christian does."

"Ana there's something you need to know about Christian"

"What can you possibly tell me that I don't already know?"

"He loves you Ana"

"I know I love him to we're best friends"

"Ana that's not what I meant"

"Brian spit it out what are you that trying to tell me"

"He's in love with you. You crazy girl how could you not notice I know you're besties and everything but come on little sister you have got to see the kid's completely and utterly in love with you"

"What why wouldn't he tell me this why would you tell me this oh god how could I not know I've been such an asshole to him throwing Josh in his face I didn't mean to I didn't know oh god oh god what do I do?"

"Well how do you feel about him?"

"I love him too I just never thought he felt that way about me so I always kept it a secret"

"So tell him now"

"I can't it's not that simple I'm with Josh and he doesn't deserve to get hurt because my brother decided to spill the big secret and you are going to keep what I told you between us you better not tell him"

"What is wrong with you, you love him he loves you yet you want to keep it a secret why?"

"i told you I can't hurt Josh he doesn't deserve that and I won't be the one to do it to him either. I will tell Christian when the time is right but not until an don't tell him I know let him think I don't know I don't want to hurt him so I will figure out what I can do"

Oh goodness I'm a fool I'm in love with Christian but I like Josh and he hasn't done anything to me I can't hurt him because my brother told me the truth ugh this is so messed up..

Christian: practice sucked because all I can could think about was Ana I feel terrible for what I said to her it was kind of a joke but she got so upset.. I feel like an ass for hurting her I'll make it up to her.

Few hours later

"Hey I know you're upset with me and I'm so sorry meet me at our spot in a half hour please I really need to talk to you"-C

"Okay I over reacted I'm sorry to ill meet you at our spot see you soon"-A

Half hour later

"Christian:

"You came"

"I told you I would"

"I'm really sorry Ana I didn't mean to offend you or upset you in anyway"

"I know it's OK I forgive you we can move past this and pretend it never happened"

"Christian can we talk I want you to be honest with me about everything can you promise me you will be totally honest?"

"I promise what's up"

"How do you feel about me I mean really feel?"

How did she find out who told her ugh Brian i am going to kill him be honest with her she wants honesty I can give her that I owe her that..

"Ana I… I… I'm in love with you head over heels once in a lifetime kind of love and it scares me and it thrills me and it's all kinds of fucked up we're Christian and Ana we weren't supposed to catch feelings but as we grew my feelings grew I stopped seeing you as Brian's little sister and started seeing my best friend and then before I could stop myself I was in love with you hopelessly in love with Anastasia Rose Steele"

"wow I didn't know I'm so stupid how could you not tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to fuck up our friendship Ana you were too important to me to lose then you get with Josh and it's like my heart just breaks every time you talk about him, and seeing you together nearly killed me Ana I love you so much and I know you better than anyone so I know you're not going to end it with Josh just because you know how I feel he didn't do anything wrong and I can't fault him for falling for you."

"Wow I can't leave Josh he didn't do anything to me he's treated me wonderfully and I like him a lot I owe it to him to give him this chance I'm sorry it's not all black and white I wish it was but it just isn't I'm glad you finally told me a little upset I found out from Brian but happy I finally got it out of you. And just remember you are the most Important person to me regardless of my relationship or not"

"I love you Ana and if being your best friend is all I get right now then I'll take it but I'll be waiting for you"

"I will hold you to that Mr Grey. But I will understand if you find someone and want to be with her I won't be mad at you but I'll want to claw her eyes out but you deserve to be happy to. I can't be mad at Christian if he dates someone else because he deserves it as much as I love him I can't leave Josh.

A/n This was a long chapter I hope to make them all long I wrote this in 3 days I still have more to tell but I figured I leave it here for now. So how do we feel Ana knows the truth and feels the same way but Ana being the kind of girl she is she can't just break up with her boyfriend for no reason so be patient with me Christian and Ana are going to be together soon I'm thinking the dance homecoming when things between them really unfold love you guys this is the last chapter going Un beta'd so I hope you enjoy it I've been working on punctuation lol I still suck but hey I can spell that helps a lot lol


	4. Chapter 4

A/n I couldn't really wait to get Christian and na together so here's the first chapter of them being together. Technically at the beginning she's will still be with Josh but be patience with the way they get together it is adorable..

4 Months later

Ana:

Tonight's the night of our homecoming dance. I'm so excited that Kate, Jessica, Jamie, and I were all nominated for homecoming queen. Even though I will probably won't win but just being nominated feels so amazing. I am wearing a white dress with silver neckline with the sides a little open at slit up to my thigh very different than what I normally would wear but I look beautiful so I can't complain I'm not conceited or anything but I feel Beautiful…

Kate:

"Ana you look gorgeous"

"Thanks Kate I love your dress" Ana tells me

I'm wearing a light pink full length dress with a slit up the right side with white Jimmy Choos. But Ana looks like a goddess I wish she would see how breathtaking beautiful she is she's my best friend. I love her to pieces but she's always so shy and refuses to believe that she is beautiful. But that's why I am here to let her know. I already got confirmation she's going to be homecoming queen and that Christian won homecoming King but I will kept that piece of information to myself a few months ago Ana and Christian finally admitted that they had feelings beyond friendship. But yet Ana being Ana she couldn't let Josh go because he didn't do anything to her that would've stopped him from hanging out with us. Like when Christian hang out with us he would keep his distance from her, He would talk to her but it wasn't the Christian and Ana that we all know and love belong together. I feel terrible for Josh because he's a nice guy but the truth is Ana belongs to Christian and Christian belongs to Ana.

Ana:

"Kate I'm so excited for this dance, I'm glad our parent's got us the limo and hotel room"

"Me to maybe I can finally get El to sleep with me,I don't know why he won't."

"Omg are you ready for that step?"

"Of course I'm a junior in high school I'm 16 I'm ready for this and I want it to be with Elliott"

Omg my bestfriend is going to lose her virginity to Elliott none the less I giggle to myself. They are an odd pair but they work.. I miss Christian so much I don't even know how to explain it.

I guess I always thought he would be there. He decided he needed distance from me because it was to hard for him see me and Josh together, I never meant to hurt him I do love him and it killing me that we're not together especially when it's my own fault. I like Josh he's great but he's not where my heart is. I gave my heart away along time ago and I want to be with the one I gave it to but how do I make it happen.

Josh:

Ana and I have been together for 5 months now we're pretty happy she's a virgin so we haven't done anything sexual yet and I'm used to having sex all the time which as been very hard literally not getting any. I'm in love with her and I'm going to tell her at the homecoming dance tonight I hope she loves me back but if she don't. I can make her fall for me well not make her. All her friends are great we all get along so well but something it seemed something happen between Ana and Christian because they barely speak when they're around each other but that's not my place that's their business. I'm meeting my girl at the dance because she's going with her family to dinner first.

Christian:

I am dressed in this stupid Monkey suit ready to go to this dance, But first we gotta go to dinner with the parents they got us a hotel room for the night which is nice but probably cause they know we're teenagers. We're safer to stay the night where we are then to drive home so late. I miss Ana, I have been distant and cold towards her which I feel like shit for but every time Josh kisses her I want to punch him in the face. But it is what it is I'll see her tonight dancing and laughing with him. It will break my heart but it will be ok I'm used to it by now she has known how I felt for 5 months, and she has stayed with him. God I love her innocence but sometimes I wish I could tell her to just be selfish.

Brian:

"Wow Ana Kate you ladies look beautiful, are you ready for one of best night of your lives"

"Yes but I'm nervous" Ana says

"Yes I just need my man" Kate says

"Too much Kate" I tell her

"Kate can we talk for a moment?" I ask her

"Sure what's up"

"Privately"

"I'll just be in my room come get me when you're ready to go" Ana tell us

" Everything all set up with Elliot and Christian, How are you and Mia with Ana"

"Great they are going to be together by the end of the night, there both sad even though Ana plays it off like she's happy with Josh, He isn't what she wants but your sister is just too nice sometimes"

"I want her happy and Christian is so in love with her there really is no one who is better for her then him"

"Exactly let me go get her before she thinks the worse"

Ana:

"Ana are you okay come out of the bathroom sweetie" Kate says while knocking on the door

"What's wrong why are you crying?"

"Because I made a mess of everything and the only person I want more then anything won't even talk to me"

"God Kate what's wrong with me why did I keep Josh when I all wanted was to be with Christian. I am so selfish and I don't deserve either of them"

"Hey none of that Christian loves you, your just to kind hearted to hurt people for no reason let's just go it will be ok"

We're all at dinner it feels weird cause Christian chose to sit on the opposite end of me. He really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, I fucked it up so bad I'm such a shitty person.

Elliot:

"What's wrong with banana?" I ask Kate

"She misses your brother"

"He misses her too like a lot"

"Well we need to get them together tonight"

"Yes babe what about us do we get together late too"

"Elliot"

"What behave and we will see where the night takes us"

Kate looks incredible tonight in her pink dress. But even I must admit Ana stole the show she looks like an angel dressed in white with her hair down her back with large curls, she has minimal makeup on she's gorgeous thank god she's a good girl because I'd kill any fucker who tried anything with her, she is like my sister and if anyone who hurts her, their asses will be kicked..

Christian:

Ana looks so beautiful I mean she always does but tonight she is perfection, but she looks so sad that I can't watch it anymore so I excuse myself and go over to her and ask her to take a walk with me.

"Ana what's wrong?"

"What do you mean nothing is wrong"

"You look upset when you should be happy"

"Why do you even care it's not like your apart of my life anymore for 5 months Christian you barely speak to me and tonight you decide to"

"That's not fair I poured my heart out to you and you still stayed with him what was I supposed to do watch you be happy with him. Well it was killing me I'm sorry I hurt you I love you I never meant to but I couldn't stand by and watch you be happy with someone else. I wish I was a better man but I'm not"

"You look beautiful by the way and just know I love you I just can't be around you it is too much please don't blame yourself you didn't do anything wrong I promise I'll see you at the dance"

2 hours later

Anastasia:

I can't stop thinking about Christian and the conversation earlier. When Josh breaks me from my thoughts.

"You look beautiful Anastasia"

"Thanks you look nice as well"

Josh is incredibly sweet and I don't want to hurt him but I can not do this anymore I'm going to just tell him my heart belongs to Christian and he's who I need to make things right with I LOVE YOU CHRISTIAN I WILL MAKE THIS RIGHT first break up with Josh deep breaths Anastasia you can do this.. here it goes deep breath

"Josh I can't do this anymore and please don't hate me. I like you but my heart belongs to Christian, I just couldn't leave you because you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just hurting myself, you and Christian how can I live with myself if I keep doing that"

"I didn't know Ana it's okay don't be mad at yourself you are a wonderful girl. Christian is lucky that you care about people the way you do don't ever lose that"

"I am not saying I don't want you or that it's okay that you let this go on so long you should have told me I would of understood"

"I know and I can't apologize enough for that, but it was killing me lying to you"

"We will move forward and remain friends I'll always care about you Ana"

"Thanks Josh, I have a plan to get my man"

"What is it"?

"I'm going to get on stage and perform I love you for him"

"You can sing"

"Yup very well too" His face is of shock I can't help but giggle..

Christian:

I'm just hanging out when I hear the most beautiful voice in the world I look at the stage, It's Ana what is she doing

Ana:

"Hi everyone thank you for allowing me to do this and I'm honored to be here tonight. Most of you know me some of you don't my name is Anastasia and I and see asked the band to let me sing so I could undo my wrong. See the thing is I hurt someone who I love more than anything it is the kind of love you only experience once in a lifetime, The kind of love that gives you butterflies mine feels more like dragonflies, sweaty palms, and crazy thoughts. I didn't realize how much I was truly in love until I saw him tonight. You see he was my best friend and I didn't realize he felt that way about me. I'm a little naive can't lie but because it took me so long to realize how I truly felt. I figured to make him truly understand I had to do it big, I am coming out of my shell a little bit here. I will perform a song that's I dedicated to him if you are in here and you hear this I'm so sorry and i love you so much I will understand if you can't forgive me. but I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.

I must be crazy now

Maybe I dream too much

But when I think of you

I long to feel your touch

To whisper in your ear

Words that are old as time

Words only you would hear

If only you were mine

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you

Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes

'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do

And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side

I love you, please say

You love me too, these three words

They could change our lives forever

And I promise you that we will always be together

Till the end of time

So today, I finally find the courage deep inside

Just to walk right up to your door

But my body can't move when I finally get to it

Just like a thousand times before

Then without a word he handed me this letter

Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you, please say

You love me too, these three words

They could change our lives forever

And I promise you that we will always be together

Till the end of time

Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah

And maybe I, I need a little care

And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you

Oh you need somebody just to hold you

If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

I love you, please say

You love me too

Please say you love me too

Till the end of time

These three words

They could change our lives forever

And I promise you that we will always be together

Oh, I love you

Please say you love me too

Please please

Say you love me too

Till the end of time

My baby

Together, together, forever

Till the end of time

I love you

I will be your light

Shining bright

Shining through your eyes

My baby"

"I Love you Christian Grey I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that"

Everyone's cheering, Kate and Mia are tearing up. But I irony don't see Christian I guess it's too late I lost him.

I'm getting ready to head home when I hear Christian say my name so so I look at him standing on the stage.

Christian:

Wow she came over her fear of singing in public. She also confessed her love for me. I love her too.. I was approached by the band earlier they asked if I'd sing a love song for them, I agreed but now with Ana's confession I'm changing the song, I asked the band if they know it which they do so I'm going to perform it for her.

"Anastasia don't leave I love you and I think this song will explain to you how much you mean to me baby"

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

I get off stage and I run and pick her up

"Christian I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out"

"Doesn't matter baby I know now and I'm not going to let you go ever again"

"I'm only yours I can't see myself with anyone else we have that one of kind of love, I told you about what I didn't know at the time I thought about when I mentioned it I love you baby"

"I love you more"

Kate, El,Mia, and Brian, "Finally they are together and we did nothing to interfere there it meant to be"

"Yes they are, look how happy they look" Mia

"Perfect" -Elliot

" They are the only two in the world I'm a take picture and send it to my parent's" -Brian

"Well let's dance and let them be, they are finally happy let them have the there own room we can all share, we can all sleep in the boys room since there's more space, and Christian and Ana can have ours -Kate

Christian

Is this real right now my beautiful girl is in my arms, she's all mine..

"What are you thinking about"

"You and how i'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Christian, make love to me every time i thought about this moment it was always with you its only ever been you. You are my other half, my soulmate and I want my first time with you."

"Come on baby the group text me they gave us your room are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything and I want it with you and only you"

Anastasia:

"Christian this is beautiful when did u do this I didn't Kate did she knew tonight would lead to, they know we belong together, now you do know I love you Ana so much"

"I love you too now strip I wanna see you Naked"

"Your wish is my pleasure"

God I'm so wet just looking at him I've never had sex but god I'm soaked

"Ana please let me undress, can you turn around"

"He's trailing kisses down my neck shoulder and back as he's stripping me, my dress is in a pile at my feet. My shoes are off so I'm standing in in front of him in my silk matching panties and bra, I feel so beautiful especially with him starring at me.

"God Ana your gorgeous baby I can't wait to show you what you have been missing"

Christian:

My dick is so hard looking at her, I'm going to explain to her what I'm going to do to her body.

"I am gonna eat that beautiful pussy baby get you nice and ready for my dick"

She taste incredible like vanilla and Ana

"ohhh ahh Christian I'm going to cum"

"let it go baby cum for me"

"God Ana you are even more beautiful when you cum, you are so sweet and so beautiful baby"

" Yours always, Please give me the rest of you now"

"I line My dick at her entrance and I push inside her tight pussy I gotta be careful she's a virgin and I'm going to bust"

"You are so tight Ana you feel so good""Ahhh god move Christian it feels good just fuck me"

I push in and twist and I repeat the motions over and over again

"Cum with me Baby I need you to come with me"

"Ahh Christian soo good"

With one more thrust we both found our release we are completely satisfied..

"I love you Anastasia more than you will ever know"

"I love you so much Christian I'm glad tonight happened and it happened with you"

"Me too baby me too, Get some sleep we will go sailing tomorrow with everyone my parents are letting Elliot and I take their yacht"

"Sounds like fun I need to find my bikini"

"Go to sleep Ana"

"So bossy"

I can't help but laugh she's so cute and I've got another hard on thinking of her in a bikini, Just kill me now. Cause her brother will be on board and I can't have my way with her with him around. I just snuggle into Ana and fall into around peaceful sleep for for the first time in months I'm happy I got my girl and life is great..

Anastasia:

I can't believe I made love to Christian last night I can't believe I thought that I could stay with Josh knowing how much I loved Christian. I'm an idiot, I'm also so lucky he waited for me. Today's going to be so much fun we're going on the yacht I love that boat. We also get to go swimming ugh I'm excited it's gonna be a beautiful day out. One of the last few days of nice weather in Seattle..

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning Handsome"

"Someone is happy today"

"Because I finally got my man"

"That you did miss Steele that you did"

Christian:

"Alright baby let's go we gotta get showered and dressed"

I love that girl. I got a text from both of our fathers saying it's about time but if you hurt her we will kill you. I couldn't even help but laugh when I read the text from them. I have waited forever for her the last thing I wanted to do is hurt her she's everything to me..

A/n Ana and Christian finally got together. Sorry about the lyrics I just didn't know how to get them to express their feelings for each other with words but music is the Way to the soul it's how we connect.. But there won't be any more lyrics moving forward.. next chapter the yacht and Ana sweet 16. And then time jump to move on to the boy's graduating and are favorite couple making the distance work well Christians in Boston with Brian and Elliot and Ana is in Seattle finishing her last year of high school… thank you for reading and indulging in my hobby I'm not the best writer but I like to put my imagination down on paper.. The song Ana sang to Christian is I Love You by Celine Dion. The song Christian sang to Ana is All of Me by John Legend


	5. Chapter 5

Anastasia: Christian is graduating tonight and he's leaving in two months to go to Cambridge where he will be attending Harvard university. I am so proud of him, We have been together for 9 months now and I'm going to miss him like crazy because we have never been apart. And now he's going to be on the other side of the world where he will be on the rowing team and all the college parties frat houses. He will be around and all the beautiful woman who will surround him and he will leave me and my life will fall apart ugh I'm a tad dramatic but I love him so I don't know how to handle this I'm not good at goodbyes…

Mia "hey Ana are you okay, why are you crying?

"It's nothing just me being silly I'll be ok we should get ready to go"

"Ana talk to me what's going on in that head of yours "

"Christian is leaving me in two months to go to school and I'm super proud of him but where does that leave us and me?"

"Oh babe you know better than anyone Christian Grey is not going to give you up, look my brothers a lot of things but he's no fool he won't mess it up will it be hard of course you guys are used to being together all the time. But look at it this way you can enjoy your senior year with your friends without the pressure of boys because you got yours he's just in a different place right now, focus on the positive and less on the negative smile Christian will pick up on your sadness and it's his day let's support him"

"Thanks Mia you're the best friend a girl could ask for"

Christian I'm so nervous I'm graduating today I made it through high school and I'm headed to Cambridge in Late august to get the dorms ready me and Brian are roommates we made sure of that I don't want to room with some pain in the ass freshmen who stays up all nights and parties I'm going to be extremely busy I need my privacy and when my girls visits I got no problem kicking her brother out..

"You ready Christian?"

"I am so ready to be done with this ceremony, I just want to be with my girl and spend time with her, she has been feeling down lately because she thinks I will abandon her which I would never do"

"How do you know all that has she told you?"

No but you know your sister she hides her feeling to make everyone else happy. I'm head over heels sucker in love with her I know what she is feeling she doesn't need to tell me I just know"

"You guys are pathetic haha you act like you're already married"

"We will be once we both complete college, Look I love her I have always loved her yes we're young and we're going to be separated for a while it's going to suck and we will deal with all our challenges together as a couple because I love her more than anything and I won't apologize for that."

"Back up what is wrong where did the aggressive tone come from?"

"Look man I'm sorry you're my best friend and the love of my life's brother and I know where you're coming from but my dad and Elliot have been on my case for weeks now telling me to end it well I'm away not because they don't love her or is together but they think I should date and let Ana be free her senior of high school and I guess it's just hitting me now that mate. There right but I don't want them to be right I love her more than my own life she's apart of me like no one else I can't hurt her I don't wanna be without her"

"Damn sorry bro but maybe they're right, it's yours and Ana's decision to make I know you love each other anyone with eyes can see it I love you both so make the choice that's best for you both not the rest of us"

Three hours later

Christian "baby you did it I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks babe"

"Christian are you okay"

"I'm fine but we need to talk just me and you tonight at our spot ok"

"Okay I'll be there I love you"

"I love you more then life Ana you're my world"

I love her and tonight we are going to talk and seriously decide what to do this next year. I know she got accepted to Harvard for medical school maybe we can break up for the 9 months we're apart and get back together when we're both in Harvard next year, it will kill me to lose her but I won't be with anyone else and I don't think she will either it's a conversation we need to discuss together but for now we have to go and enjoy the party our parents are throwing us for graduating"

Ana

"Christian is being weird like not your typical Christian weird weirder"

"Ana calm down I'm sure everything is fine"

"No Kate you don't understand I know him body and soul. I know what's coming I'm just not sure I can handle it god why me why did we wait so long to be together. maybe if I admitted my feeling first we would have been together sooner or if I had not wasted time with josh ugh I'm such a loser who's bf rather be with some hot college chicks then his loser high school girlfriend"

"Ana that boy adores you he's not going to let you go because of college he's going to be scared that you're going to find someone else he's always been paranoid and extremely jealous of any man that comes within a five mile radius of you including Elliot and he knows Elliot isn't into you"

Kate

I'm not sure what's going to happen between them but they need to decide long distance is hard that's why I'm single. I need to find Christian and talk to him but at the same time it isn't my business so I should stay out of it before I cause more damage than good. Yes that is the right idea I need Elliot where is he"

"Elliot what are you doing?"

"Hey Kate what's up why do you look so glum?"

"It's Ana she thinks Christian is going to end it why would he do that to her?"

"Look he's going to be a college freshman he is going to attract a lot of attention, it is honestly better for them to break up so he can be a normal college student without the worries of his high school girlfriend. Look Ana's great I love her I do but what if she holds him back he's going to be thinking more about her then anything else she will ruin college for him and she doesn't even know it"

"Is that what you think? That I will ruin college for him that I'll hold him back from being anything but great I love him but obviously you all think we're better off apart so I guess that's it then huh"

"Ana wait"

Ana

Everyone thinks we're better off apart I don't want to be here anymore, I just took off running I don't want to see anyone I love him and we're breaking up cause everyone thinks we're better off apart what about what we want what about our happiness. If Christian wants to end it then fine he can be a man and tell me but for Elliot to think he's better off without me I just don't understand it I've always been his number one supporter god this hurts so bad I didn't think my heart could possibly shatter anymore then it has. I have been sitting at this park under this tree where I always used to come as a kid no one knows it exist but me which makes me happy cause then no one will find me I put my phone on silent so know one would bother me I have on my hoodie so no one can see me and I walked so I have no car for them to find me by I have been sitting her for three hours and not intentions on going home anytime soon I just can't stand everyone making decisions that don't even affect them it's my life christian's life he's not supposed to let other people influence him it's supposed to be me and him against the world but he's so easily ready to just give me up. Why fight for me all this time if he was just going to drop me when the school year ended why do the grand gesture of that song at winter formal it's not fair and I'm sick of crying and feeling like shit I've been crying for hours"

Christian

"Damn it Elliot, what did you say that made her run away she's been gone for hours no hope at finding her until she's ready to be found?"

"I just said maybe you'd be better off without her and that she'd ruin your college experience"

"Why the fuck were you even talking about us and our relationship to begin with how could you think we're better off apart"?

"I was just talking I didn't know she was there I never would have said those things if I knew she was standing there"

"You shouldn't have fucking said them to begin with I'm sick of you all thinking you know what's best for me do you even realize how this looks,she ran off disappeared for over 3 hours she isn't answering my calls or any of yours the girl who means everything to me is missing because you all kept meddling she's insecure enough and with what you said just put the icing on the cake"

"Look Christian we are sorry we all love Ana we want to see you happy but you're going to be in the other side of the world that's going to be tough."

"I know it will be hard but listen to me and this is the end of this discussion ok."

"I love Anastasia rose Steele more then anything or anyone on this planet, it's going to kill me next year being away from her but we will make it because we love each other and are strong enough to handle it we're not most teenagers and we're definitely not most couples Anna and I are something so special that people spend their whole lives looking for it and yet here we are. We found it at 17 and I love her tonight I was going to talk to her about all this and what's been going on but of course you couldn't stop yourselves from meddling and now look we are"

"I'm sorry Chris I didn't know"

None of you knew because none of you cared to ask how we felt considering. Whatever decisions were made should be mine and Ana's to make you guys decide to shoot your mouths off and she hears you and now she's fucking gone missing for hours if something happens to her I will never speak to you again any of you do you understand me?"

Mia

"Christian are you ok?"

"Not really Mia, she's missing and I don't know where she is she ran from me because she thinks I don't want to be with her anymore but that's not the case at all. I love her so much it literally kills me and the thought of her hurt or sad or anything is killing me because I can't comfort her because our brother and father have big mouths and now she probably hates me"

"Christian Ana loves you flaws in all and trust me big brother there's a lot but seriously you And ana have a bond so special nothing could break it apart she ran because Elliot hurt her feelings and she thinks everyone's against you two but I'm not and follow your heart Christian close your eyes think of something Ana said or did that would bring you to her the power of love is a beautiful wonderful magical thing and it does wonders for the soul when you stop to think about them"

"I know where she is she said something a few weeks ago and if I remember correctly she mentioned it before she said it in a riddle type way though. Where kids like to play she likes to lay when she's sad the willow gives her comfort"

"Sounds like you found her now go get her and show her you love her"

"Thanks Mia you're the best sister ever"

"I love you both, Christian tell Ana I love her"

" I love you to Mia and thanks I'll pass it along"

"That was great of you I didn't know you were that intuitive"

"Brian sit down we need to talk"

"You gotta let Christian be himself we didn't work so we went our separate ways it hurts we're human but christians not you and Ana isn't me. they have a bond that no one can break and if you truly love them let them be don't push Christian into doing other shit while you're gone if he doesn't want to party but rather study or talk to Ana you support him."

"I can do that, Mia I still love you and I know you still love me"

"I will always love you Brian but now is not our time you go enjoy yourself at school I'll always be here for you as your friend."

Christian

The willow tree in the park by the water she told me about it on that riddle but I didn't think to much of it until today. I need to hold her just to make sure she's okay.

I get to the park in record time and what I see kills me she's sitting on a blanket with the hoodie over her face and I know she's been crying but the relief of seeing her ok is overwhelming and I want to break down. But I can't I need my girl.

"Mind if I join you?

"Christian what are you doing here how did you find me"

" I listened to my heart that someone wise once told me when it's true love just close your eyes and feel for them, so I did that and I remembered your riddle and it brought me to you, I was so worried about you?"

"I'm sorry I took off and have been gone so long I know you worry about me"

"Baby look at me"

I sit down and put her on my lap she curls into me and wraps her arms around me as I wrap my arms around her waist

"Ana I love you so much and next year is going to be hard on both of us but I'm not going anywhere I'm with you I'm in this 100% are you with me?"

I love you so much Christian I don't want to let you go but I don't want to be selfish and hold you back either. "What if what Elliot said was true you'd be so wrapped in me you wouldn't enjoy your freshmen year of college"

"I won't miss out on anything I already have the most beautiful woman on the planet what am I missing out on parties?"

"if anything I can enjoy them next year when you're there with me"

"Christian I love you so much you're my everything I didn't know I thought you wanted to end it with me"

"Never baby never that I'll always want you"

"Ana?"

"Yeah"

"Marry me"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for being so wonderful for that I give you 3 chapters in the course of he next couple days who knows if I get motivated again I'll keep it going..

Ana: Christian and Brian are leaving for Harvard tomorrow, I was supposed to go with them seeing as I still have a couple weeks left before I start school but I decided not to go. Missing Christian is going to be hard enough I don't need the agony of flying on a plane all alone. He isn't happy that I decided not to go but he doesn't understand how hard this is for me especially the fact that everyone thinks we are way to young to be engaged and that we won't last because I'm just a simple high school student and I should enjoy my last year without the complications of a long distance relationship but the truth of the matter is simple I love him I don't care about other guys or dances or any of that other bullshit teenage drama. Christian is my future my life line we will be together again in the fall and will spend the next couple years together and when I'm in my senior year he will rent an apartment and stay in Boston with me until I graduate.

"Hey baby girl what's going on in that head of yours?"

I love my mom she always knows when something is going on with me she's got this insight I can't help but laugh she did give birth to me and raise me for the past 17 years.

"Nothing really Christian is mad at me because I'm not going with him to Harvard tomorrow, I don't think he gets why he just thinks it's to be mean and distance myself from him but that's not even the case it's just too hard to let him go never mind to do it twice then come back and get on a plane I can't be heartbroken and then have to fly for hours back by myself it's too painful knowing he isn't coming back with me and I don't know when I'll see him again" does that make me selfish?

"You listen to me real good okay that boy loves you he worships you he's not angry at you he's mad at himself. He doesn't want to leave you anymore then you do him he thought he had more time and then when you decided not to go he got defensive it's a man thing baby girl you will soon learn the ways"

"Thanks mama love you"

"Love you to baby girl"

I pick up my phone and dial christians number voice mail ugh why won't he pick up he hasn't talked to me in two days this is ridiculous I'm not playing his stupid games. He can be mad all he wants but he's going to talk to me I'm done dealing with this shit. I grab my purse and I head over there Brian and El are out so I know he's alone.

I knock no answer so I grab the spare Key he gave me. I hear voices but I don't see anything so I follow them up into the attic where the guys made there man cave such a stupid thing.

I open the door and What I see looking back at me isn't something I was expecting.

"Care to explain what's going on in here is this the reason I haven't heard from you in two days? well you know what Christian go fuck yourself I'm not playing these games with you anymore here's your ring it obviously doesn't mean anything to you, I was a fool for believing in us and believing in love I do one thing you don't like and you cheat on me with her of all fucking people are you kidding me"

Christian: " Ana what are you doing here?"

"You're joking right I catch you with another girl and that's all you say can think to say to me after ignoring me for two fucking days?"

"Baby I'm sorry this isn't what it looks like"

"Really looks to me like you ignored me for two days and I come over to work it out and you're hanging out with the slut of the school"

"I should go call me later"

she really has the audacity to tell him to call her later well I'm standing right here

"You do see me standing here right he won't be calling you get a single guy there's plenty of them why do you always want the ones who are taking do you have no self respect?"

She just looks at me then leaves but says nothing to me that's what I thought I'm not a hostile person but shit like this pisses me off.

"You need to explain and I don't want any lies or bullshit or I will leave and never look back"

"Ana we were just hanging out we didn't do anything I swear I would never cheat on you,"

"Looks to me like you did whether you had sex or not you were with her all day and you ignored me because I wouldn't travel to Boston with you who does that?"

"I know I'm an ass I'm so sorry please believe me"

"I believe you didn't physically cheat on me but I can't be with someone who chooses to hang around another girl because he is to stubborn to talk to me so instead he screws with my head. I've been in my room crying trying to figure out what I did wrong when you were having fun not giving a shit about your fiancé how can I trust you when you're 3000 miles away from me when you do this shit when your next door. I love you Christian and it hurts to watch you leave never mind feeling that and then having to fly back to Seattle all by myself not knowing when I'll see you again that is why I didn't want to go that is why it breaks my heart and that's why I can't do this anymore it was a nice thought thinking we could work but you're not emotionally stable enough to be with me"

Fuck fuck fuck I love her she can't just leave me why did I ignore her god I'm an idiot and as for savannah I don't want her I don't even know why I had her here she just showed up I let her in and then we just ended up talking all I did was talk about Ana. Truth is I should have just talked to her that's all she wanted was communication how can I fix this I can't lose her I was a selfish asshole who was just hurt she didn't want me anymore god why does she have this effect on me now I have her ring in my hand and her telling me goodbye, No fuck that she can't leave me I have to fix this I will fix this two halves of a whole and I broke her heart I'm an idiot!

"Anastasia baby listen I can't apologize enough I was hurt you didn't want to come with me, I didn't know that's how you were feeling you didn't tell me. I can't help if you don't talk to me you're my world and I thought the worst when you didn't want to come with me. I thought I'd hurt you back and ignore you I'm sorry that was childish and stupid I love you so much please don't give up on us I can't go away and have you not talking to me let me fix this tell me how"

"Okay first I want answers"

"Okay anything I'll tell you anything you want to know"

Why was savannah here? And why didn't you call me why play games your 18 not 12? I can't be with you if you do this shit in Cambridge it isn't fair to me to have to wonder what you're doing when we disagree"

" She showed up and asked if Mia was Home I told her no she asked if she could wait for her here so I let her in and she just started talking to me I talked about you the entire time" and I know god I know I was stupid and childish I'll never do that to you again I was just mad and I didn't want to say something I'd regret later so I ignored you when I should have known you'd be upset I love you beautiful I'm sorry I upset you"

"I love you to Christian but I don't think I should put the ring back on yet we are ok I forgive you but I want this ring back when The Christian who put it on my finger comes back to me"

"Ana I'm right here I love you"

"I know you do that's why I didn't break up with you we are still together but until you realize I'm not going anywhere I can't wear that ring you lost faith in me and us even if it was only a short period of time that's not marriage material, I love you baby when you know that and the Christian who gave me this would never lose faith in us"

"I will get that ring back on your finger you know that right? You are mine and no one else can have you that ring proves to all the fuckers in that school you are my girl"

" I know you will and trust me caveman they all know my heart is yours they have always known two halves of a whole you complete me Christian. You going to school so far away terrifies me I don't want to lose you"

"I am not going anywhere you're my Air my oxygen my life" I Kiss her so deeply so passionately. "mmm baby let me make love to you well know ones home I don't know when I'll see you again or get to have you again?"

"God you're beautiful I'm a luck bastard"

And so we made love for hours I took her in the shower on every surface of this room until she passed out from exhaustion I just needed my Ana fix before I leave for school. I also made a promise to myself. I will get her a better ring and have it back on her finger by Christmas break when I come home.

I have been up for hours just watching Ana sleep our parents came home but Mia covered for us saying Ana was sleeping over they know we have sex but they'd rather pretend we don't and besides my dad thinks I will just get over her well I'm in Cambridge, I feel sorry for him if he really thinks I will ever let her go she's amazing and she forgave me I could never lose her I love her too much it was crazy to think that she would ever leave. I still screwed up she isn't wearing my ring anymore when I put it on her finger she vowed to never take it off but she did but I can't blame her, I lost faith in us I stood up to my dad her dad and my brother for her and not once lost sight of what we had but her telling me she didn't want to come with me these two weeks killed me and made me a fool I could have lost her I almost did lose her. I didn't even tell her the shit savannah said if she knew she'd leave I never did anything with her. I would never touch anyone but Ana she is my everything.

Ana: "Christian stop over thinking and come back to bed"

"I love you Ana I'm going to miss you like crazy"

"I love you to and I know I'll miss you too but we will be okay no one wants this to work more than I do so as long as you communicate with me will be ok"

Christian:"Will you call me everyday and video chat me" I curl up next to her and kiss her and start trailing kisses down her neck mmm baby so beautiful"

"Christian my body is overworked you killed me last night I can't even think of sex right now"

"It's ok baby I will always want you but I don't want to cause you pain"

"So romantic" she giggles

"God this woman was made for me, I sometimes forget how old we actually are it seems so strange to me we have always been friends and last year when she agreed to be with me I was so fucking happy I'm such a girl when it comes to this woman

Later that day!

Brian: " I will miss you pain in the ass you're my favorite person. Ana and you know no matter what I'm here for you I love you baby girl"

"I love you too and I will miss you this isn't fair I'm not just losing my boyfriend I'm losing my big brother too"

"You are not losing us we will be with you just a few thousand miles away"

"yeah whatever lol are you going to say bye to Mia?"

" I owe her a goodbye I still care about her I just don't want to do the long distance thing it's not easy"

"I know but it will be okay"

"Let's go say bye to the our other family and you can see your man before we go"

"Watch him for me he gets in his own head to much just don't tell him I told you just watch him I love him"

" I know he loves you just as much he won't screw up"

"I'm not worried about him screwing up I'm worried about him getting into his own head and sabotaging himself he is his own worst enemy and don't get him drunk or I'll kill you"

"Yes mam he needs to drink Ana he's a college freshmen I'll just make sure he doesn't over do it"

"Fine whatever let's go"

Christian: Brian and Ana are on there way over with her parents to see us off

"Hey Mia you know if you need me I'm only a phone call away and I'll miss your spoiled ass so much love you Mia"

"I'm going to miss you to Christian so much you're my favorite brother don't tell Elliot"

"I won't your secret is safe with me, do me a favor and take care of my girl she's going to be miserable without me and Brian I need you to look out for her and keep the boys away"

"Christian she isn't interested in anyone but you when you going to learn that Ana is beautiful men look at her it happens"

"Why are we talking about me hmm?"

"Hey baby I was just telling Mia to keep the boys away from you when are you going to realize you're it for me I don't care about other boys"

"I know I'm just going to miss you and I won't be here to protect you you're my life"

"I love you call me when you land in Cambridge and take pictures so I can see everything I'll miss you so much"

"I will and I know babe will get through this we belong together and it's going to be hard but it's only for a year" I say as I kiss her and besides I took a billion photos of her that I plan on putting all over my side of the room Brian might kill me"

Brian: I love you Mia I never stopped I'll miss you like crazy but it was best for us to be apart"

"I love you too and I'll miss you and I agree we're not them we are not strong enough I know I'm not I need attention"

"And I hope you find him and he treats you perfectly and I'll kick his ass if he doesn't"

"Thank you and I will kill any girl who plays games with you or hurts you I'm your biggest supporter besides Ana"

Ana:"bye baby, bye Brian I love you guys" I'm just hanging with Mia at the airport we drove them so we could spend time with them before we left. I just watch my life fly away to college I miss him already.

"Don't worry Ana he will be ok he loves you"

"I know Mia I just miss him how am I going to do this"

"We are going to go home and relax by the pool and have a girls weekend and then we can go school shopping"

"Sounds good love you Mia"

"Love you to Ana sisters from separate parents"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, thank you all so much for the reviews I truly write this for fun with all the craziness in the world. I find solace in the love Christian and Ana share. I apologize for breaking them up but in reality, even the strongest of loves can falter in a long distance relationship it's nearly impossible no matter how hard you try I did it personally for over a year and I was around 18,19. That does not mean its impossible for everyone. well with that being said I will promise some drama but a definite Happy ever after. their young and in their prime. I will also say Christian and Ana feel the same but Christian shows his emotions well Ana hides hers only Kate knows the truth.

Christian pov: "You good C?"

C: Yeah just ready to go home and enjoy the holidays with the families"

B: "same I will never admit this but I miss my little sister and Mia sometimes Kate lol"

C: "Yeah I talked to Mia last night she's excited we're going to be home tonight she is having a Welcome home party for us I swear that girl will do anything to just throw a party"

B: "why do you seem so down dude we are done with finals and were free for 3 weeks we need to have fun. stop being so bummed over Ana".

C: "I waited for her, for over 4 years maybe longer I have always loved her and then I get her and I have her for what 8 months and I fuck it all up because I was too busy to pick up my phone to call her."

B: "Well tough break now you know don't be too busy for your girl lol"

Ana Pov: "M: aren't you so excited the boys are coming home"

K: ehhh lol I am happy for Ana she gets to see Christian"

A: I am not excited to see Christian why would I be he loves me but he couldn't call me talk to me be there for me no he does not get to do that shit to me we could have made it work he ruined it not me I tried so I am done I am 17 I am a pretty girl senior in high school. I am going to enjoy it I have my schedule booked I will only see Christian When I am home and the holiday's because our families do it together"

M"damn Ana my brother was an ass but he does not deserve you to shut him out he is sorry"

A:"I understand I forgave him but I am not stressing him and I am not avoiding him I am busy that's all it is. Look I gotta go I have practice For the Winter break carnival I get to sing the lead and I have not even chosen a song yet and I need to start performing it like asap.  
Please do not look at me like that I will see all of you for dinner tonight okay I promise I am okay with this."

Kate: I know my best friend she is not okay. she is going to pretend this doesn't bother her when I know she loved him I have to make them see this break or break up is not good for them or any of us if nothing else I need them to get their friendship back so we can have a great senior year. and because she is lost without him.

Christian pov: I am anxious to get off this plane and get my girl back I was stupid to think I couldn't do the distance what I cant do is be without her I sound like a girl but I love that woman and she is it for me I know we're young but when you know you found the one why fight it. I am so sorry I put her through so much I completely keep fucking shit up with her but I am so in love with her I need her.

Ana pov: "Have you picked a song yet?" My friend Jessie asks me no I have been to busy morning someone like they died ugh get over your self Steele.

A: "I narrowed it down to 3 pink what about us Whitney Houston, I will always love you and Last but not least Miley Cyrus the Climb."

J:"all great choices and you have the voice for all of them why don't you sing The climb it is more powerful and moving"

A "Okay thanks for the advice I will start rehearsing

J: Ana is everything okay? you don't seem like yourself these past few days.

A: "I know I'm getting there I just lost someone I really cared about and I am learning to Adapt to life for the first time in thirteen years without him and it isn't exactly easy but he didn't die so I'm just being dramatic. typical teenage girl drama trying to get over her first heartbreak."

J: "Girl, I know how you feel I was you a few years ago it get's easier I promise just keep your head up whoever the guy is really fucked up cause your gorgeous"

A: "Thanks, Jessie for listening to me. I can't really talk to my friends about this it is too hard because there close to both of us hell my brother is his best friend our families are pretty much forever this was always in our parents dream me and Christian and Brian and Mia weird right like who has kids and plans for that shit my parents are weird..." but I love him and I miss him and my friends think I don't care because I let them believe I don't but I just don't want them to tell him he is everything to me and then he will feel bad I don't want him to feel bad he made mistakes but he is so young and he is a freshman in college this should be the time of his life and enjoying parties and girls not be worried about his high school girlfriend."

"Wow babe I don't think avoiding this guy is going to help you talk to him see how he is feeling"

"I better go thanks for the advice and for letting me get this all of my chest"

"Hey Ana, Yeah? don't run away from real love okay"?

"Thanks"

I am so tired and emotional and now I have to go home and put on a brave face in front of my family and pretend that I am not completely shattered well I sit in front of the guy who shattered me this is going to be a long winter break. I just need to not see him today that is all I need to be alone today I can see him tomorrow. "Mom Dad, I'm home where are you guy's?"

C: "They went to dinner with my parents"  
the shit universe you couldn't give me one day just one day no you just need to smack me in the face with him ughh...

A: "Hi what are you doing here? where is my brother?

C: "He is with Mia and I came here to talk to you"

A: "about what we said it all on the phone a few weeks ago what is left to discuss I am confused on why you need to talk to me you were right I was naive to think we would stay together I'm not mad at you but you don't have to feel bad you're young and in college you're single enjoy it I'm sure there are hot college girls waiting for there chance to hook up with you"

C: "Will you stop I don't want college girls I gave my heart away a long time ago and no matter what I do I can't get her Beautiful smile those piercing blue eyes that I hate to see so upset and those beautiful lips that I just want to kiss. Ana, I love you I don't want anyone else just you"

A:"We can't do this you're in Boston I'm in Seattle it doesn't work out I cant handle the distance. I love you so much and I want us too but it is too hard. I will be in Boston in the fall you will be home in May we can talk about getting back together then but what I really want until then I 'd really like my best friend back.

Christian Pov: "I 'M here Ana always here for you I want us I want you but I will wait just don't find anyone else from now until May promise me we will be together this summer when we' are no longer apart anymore. I can survive with being your friend but I need you in the long run.

A: "I love you and I will wait forever for you and you have my heart and I will always be your's but for now we will settle for what we have best friends who are more in love then is probably good for them but we know who we are and what we want. besides, I will be the hot new Freshman and You will be the Sophomore and we can be together and Be the Harvard Power couple so I can't deny the world that it just isn't fair to them I need to show these Harvard girls who's boss"

C: "I love you more than anything Anastasia Steele and one day I will Marry you and give you lots of babies"

A: "hmmm maybe 4 babies 2 boys 2 girls and they can all look like me because I don't want to push your big headed babies out haha"

'baby will you come to my winter concert I'm singing the lead and I am so excited.

"of course baby, I wouldn't miss it I love you"

"I love you too"

A/N I hope you liked this chapter I literally had something completely different in mind but then I realized I could stay true to my word and Keep everyone happy at the same time so this chapter made me excited I hope you all love it might end up updating again tomorrow.. right mow I Like writing but love reading I AM currently re-reading college neighbors by queen bee I love that story I read it so much haha and currently waiting for caramels fuck face aka lithium tides.. hope you enjoy .


	8. Chapter 8

a/n Thank you all so much for your understanding and Patience but August was not a very kind month I almost lost my fiancé luckily I didn't and I maybe exaggerating a bit but he got really sick and was in the hospital for over a week and he is luckily home now and doing great as he is currently a pain in my ass lol. but this is A short chapter and remember things are not as they seem so do not worry C&A always enjoy it if you want to see something let me know.

 **CHRISTIAN**

"Ana, knows I love her I told her we agreed we were in love and that we would be together so why is she dating it doesn't make any sense and why didn't she tell me we talk all the time dude I'm ready to kill the fucker with my bare hands that's my girl and he has his hands on her like she's his.'

'You need to relax yall are not together yes you love each other but you are not together and hitting some kid that like Ana is not going to go over well with her you know this I know this so why even say anything why can't yall just be friends why make it so messy and be friends but be in love shes got 5 months left of being apart from you so what is the damage why aren't you together? and how do you know they are dating? did someone tell you something"?

"No, I saw photos on Kates page"

"Lmao dude you're seriously losing it you are mad at a photo you know nothing about and I can almost guarantee you didn't ask her about it and another thing is you are stalking her page and her friends pages what is going on with you why are you so antsy the last few months you have been so good with you two"?

"It is we are fine I just I don't know I'm freaking out, I am going to marry her one day and we will have children".

"If you are so sure that is your life with her then why are you stressing some little boy she is hanging out with. look My sister is only 17yrs old and she needs to grow up a little more and live a little you are only 19 so why are you stressing this you are both to young to be trying to settle down i know you think when she comes here it is going to be so great but it is not going to be that easy half this campus is on your dick and guarantee you all these girls are going to hate on her just because she is with you and you are going to flip your shit because i can guarantee you the guys from every grade are going to be hitting on her and you cannot be acting like a damn fool every time someone hits on her do you understand that because if you are freaking out like this now? you do realize your relationship is going to go through hell when she gets here and you need to learn to channel your jealousy and she is going to have to learn to control hers. look I love you both but I am not going to sit here and sugar coat it and why the hell did you get so damn serious so damn fast. don't misunderstand me I want you two together if that is what you want but I need you to see this is not going to be easy not even for a single second sugar coat it for you and I will tell Ana the same I am almost positive Kate already has."

Ana pov

"Girl you see Jason today he was all over me and he has been all week I don't know why we got paired together for this project he clearly wants me but I am so not into him I Have a man waiting for me eeeek I'm so excited kate a few more months and my guy will be home I am so excited to see him and when he leaves again I get to go to I will have my brother my best friend and my bf all in one place your girl is blessed".

"Ana, I love you and I just want you to know that but you and Christian have your heads so far in the clouds you can not see straight you love each other and it will be great next year but it is also hard girls at Harvard are older then us they are beautiful and they want him and you are a young hot new girl their going to be catty and bitchy and they will make trouble for you and the guys will want you, Christian is a hot head so life at Harvard will be nice but not easy."

"I know that I never said our relationship would be easy I don't see why it matters anyways girls have always been jealous of me even before we started dating I am not as naive as you think I am. Kate look I love him I sometimes wish I didn't life would be easy if I looked at him like a brother or a best friend but I don't and I can't. I love him more then even you know it is hard for me because other guys would be easier to be with and easier to fall in love with but unfortunaetly I love him and I can't stop".

Christian  
"Ana answer the phone this is the second time I called you. Call me when you get this message."

I called her twice and she isn't picking up which makes no sense she always answers The phone. I am so mad about that guy being all over her that I can't see straight maybe we shouldn't be together. Just as the thought crosses my mind my phone rings and my Beautiful girls face comes to life.

"Hey, babe is everything ok you called a couple times sorry I was downstairs with my Parents and left my phone in my room."

"Who was that guy"?  
"ok one how did you find out about him and two we are just going to jump right into it"

"His name is Derek, he was my partner for a project Kate took photos what she failed to catch on camera was me pushing him away but clearly you jumped to conclusions as per fucking usual. what is wrong with you I thought we were past this hot-headed attitude I won't be accused of shit or you assuming shit especially cause right now we are not even together."

'so you would be ok if I had a girl hanging all over me but it's ok because I'm not the one doing anything"

"Christian grow the fuck up we are not together we are barely friends at this point you were my best friend you know me better than anyone and yet you have the nerve to sit here and go off on me cause some random guy hit on me well guess what I'm A beautiful fucking girl men like me they are attracted to me its fucking life just like you are fucking hot as hell girls stay throwing themselves at you but yet I say nothing because I trust you but I can obviously tell that feeling is not mutual so you know what let's stop here we are not together we won't be together I don't even want to be your friend right now because you are too much of a hot-head enjoy college Christian I will Enjoy my Senior in Highschool and I will see you during holiday's and maybe next year when I'm there we can try and be friends but as for a relationship I don't want it at least not with you."

"All this Because I got mad or Jealous whatever you call it what it is you don't want me anymore that's bullshit and you know it Anastasia let's just be honest you want to have fun you want to fucking date random guys at least let's call it what it is don't put it on me."

"Are you Fucking kidding me this, this right here is why I don't want to be with you I can not deal with your mood swings so have good rest of the year I will see you around

ANASTASIA don't do this because I cannot go through not having you in my, life again the last time nearly destroyed me '

'yet it didn't stop you from distrusting me again did it or saying i want to fuck random guys because that's what you always think when something is out of your control you think the worst I love you more then you will ever know but I do not want to keep going through this with you so maybe we are better apart I obviously bring out the worst in you not the best so I'm sorry we can be friends and hopefully one day we will finally figure us out until that day just don't bother me about guy's or what you see."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Ok guy's I am deeply sorry for my lack of updating as I stated in my last update I was dealing with some of my Fiancé health issues and I have a few of my own but Were getting there. I do promise this is a happily ever after but you also need to understand teenagers are a Mess lol they are a mess of emotions and a mess of hormones/Testosterone it is life lol that's why they are so back and forth it is the same Ana & Christian we love in Cannon Except there younger they are so deep in love they can not figure themselves out the last chapter was short because it was a filler and for the guest review I am a great Speller Not so great with Punctuations I am learning as I go guess I should have paid more attention in School haha. Anyways here is the next Chapter for you and for all the wonderful compliments I love them you guys are incredible.**

Ana: "I broke it off with Christian because he called me on some bullshit I am 18 fucking years old he is 19 we are too damn young for the drama and bullshit. I want to enjoy my senior year and I can't do that with him breathing down my neck look I love him but I am Not ready for that relationship yet let him know too have fun he can do what he wishes to. He can sleep with whatever girl wants to or he wants I am completely ok with let him sow his wild oats. He is in college he should be having fun not stalking my Social media or My friends. Look Bri I love you and you know I did the right thing don't let him fall into his stupid ways make him go to parties make him hook up with girls make him have fun because what I don't know won't hurt me and what I do he will never know".

Brian: I get it Annz I am proud of you for taking this step with him but whatever you do, do not cave or get mad at him for having fun. I know you say you won't but I know you."

Ana: Look I get it and I won't go back not yet I will be there next year but it will be my freshmen year I want to have fun and meet college boys that I Don't already know I want to have fun and be young and carefree and I want the same for him. Doesn't mean we won't ever end up together just not now. Look I love you and I will text you Later give the boys my love I gotta go meet Kate."

Christian:  
"So she just ended us even next year she doesn't want to be with me that's fine I have decided I am not holding onto her anymore I will let her go I will do as she wants and I will enjoy My freshmen year of college.

(3hrs later) still Christian

"Yo Bri you in here?"  
"Yeah what's up?"  
"You down to go to a party tonight these chicks in my business class invited me and friends there twins one for each of us you down?"  
"Yeah glad to have you back buddy what times the party at."  
"it begins around 11 Jessica and Jamie are their names and to be honest I could not tell you which is which so we will just go with the flow"

I love Ana it sucks she doesn't want me and I am going to be mindful of everything I do I know will affect her but at the same time I'm In college and I want to have fun. This year will be easier but next when I can see her with other men will kill me but I don't want to think that far ahead yet In the meantime I will sow my wild oats.

Kate. "Anastasia where are you'? that is the second message I sent her in the last 20 minutes where is that girl. she is doing really well considering she completely ended things with Christian I am interested in seeing how this plays out one or the other is going to cave and I for one am staying out of that drama I Spoke to Brian and he agreed Elliot could careless he is over at MIT fucking every girl with a vagina. whatever it isn't like I'm jealous or anything. anyways I need to find Ana.

Ana: "God how are we doing this we are going to get caught."  
Babe relax we are not going to get caught just let me do what I do best and you just Enjoy it. God, he is eating me like he is a starving animal it feels incredible I feel like my Legs are going to cave I want to fuck this man so bad but not here not in this closed off classroom even though it feels good sneaking around no one knows about him he has been my friend for so long and we decided to take things to the next level were not dating were just friends with benefits because I am not ready for a relationship but I have needs and he is very capable of filling every one of them. "God yes Davis I'm going to come fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk."  
"God you taste Amazing Ana I can't wait till I can have the whole Beautiful package. You coming back to my place when I get out of work tonight?"  
"Mmmhmmm"  
"Lord I can't even form a coherent sentence my brain is mush lol.  
I can't wait to see what you have in store for us do you have to go to work" I pout"  
"Unfortunately, but I promise you won't be disappointed wear something sexy or better yet wear nothing at all so I can have you for dinner."  
Davis is gorgeous and we just started hooking up and it is damn good we haven't gone past, oral yet but tonight we are supposed to have sex for the first time and I for one can not wait but I am nervous I have only ever had sex with Christian. He was My first everything he taught me everything I know that is why I don't want to get into a relationship if it is just sex I won't feel like I am betraying him. Davis and I have been Friends for a long time. I just found out he has always been attracted to me but he never said anything for a few reasons and their names Brian Elliot and Christian. I need to tell Kate so she can cover for me with our parents tonight.

A: 'Hey meet me at the front of the school I'm there now."  
K: "HEY where have you been I've been texting you for over a half hour".  
A: Shit sorry, I have something to tell you but promise you won't tell anyone"  
K: It's me, of course, I won't"  
A: 'I have been hooking up with Davis for the past week we haven't had sex yet but we have had oral sex A lot we were kind f doing that in the Art room when you were texting me it's amazing Kate, he makes my body sing and he hasn't even fucked me yet. My body is screaming for him to make me Let it all go lol sorry TMI I know haha."

K: "Ok one WOW I can't believe I am just hearing this now and 3 way to fucking go he is hot."

A: I know but it is so weird for me I am Nervous and I am ready but it is weird for me because with Christian it was natural and not forced and I never thought I Would want to sleep with anyone else cause girl Christian can make your girl Scream. I don't want to compare them I Love Christian so with him it was passionate and rough in everything, in between with Davis this is just sex, so it is different in a lot of ways"

K: Don't think about it like that just clear your mind and let him take you to nirvana I mean assuming he is good. is he big?"

A: "Yes he is very well endowed, and he is very good with his tongue and fingers so I am dying to get him inside of me. I need you to cover for me with my parents tonight and Brian if he calls I don't want any of them to know anything including Mia I Love that girl but she will tell Christian or Elliot, either way, it will get back to C, I don't want to hurt him I know he is Going to a party With Bri tonight and he is meeting up with the twins Jessica and Jamie I believe I want him to hook up with one or both I want him to have fun without worrying about me they're on my Fb and they posted it lol I had no idea they went to Harvard but Jessica messaged me making sure it was ok I told her to go for it just don't hurt him."  
ok let's go home I need a wax and a shower and to polish my goodies before my date tonight my sexy date lol."

Davis pov  
"We are super slow tonight Let me head home a few hours early come on man I got a really hot night planned and I need you to let me go"  
perks of having my big brother as my boss can tell him shit I wouldn't tell anyone.

D: "I am listening who you got A date with?"

"Ana, bro the girl is funny and Beautiful and sweet and she likes me and we have been doing our thing hooking up hanging out. I really like this girl man like a lot"  
D:damn Ana as in Anastasia as in Brian's Little sister?" Little bro careful with her she kind has a weird thing with Christian, that boy will kill you if he finds out you been touching her much less fucking her." and she is totally in love with him do not fall for her you will get your heartbroken just enjoy the sex and wrap it up we don't need an unplanned pregnancy."

"Thanks, I will catch you later."

"Davis: "Hey gorgeous, I got out of work a few hours early want to spend the night with me?"  
Queen: "Yes let me just pack a bag and you can come to get me because my Parents are out of a town dad surprised mom with a spare of the moment vacation so I got free range lol"

"Davis: "Can't wait to see you I will be by in about an hour remember to wear something sexy or nothing at all either way I am going to show you a great time tonight."

Queen: Sounds Great see you then"

I am so screwed I promise to take care of her tonight and love her body the way she deserves and I know she is in love with Christian but I also know she has feelings for me. I can't lie I am falling in love with her and after tonight there is no going back for me. I will cherish her and give her everything she wants as long as she gives me a chance. yup, I am screwed.

 **ok so as you know I Ended it with A &C THEY WILL DEFINETLY END UP TOGETHER IN THE END BUT THEY ARE SO YOUNG I WANT THEM TO FEEL AND BE IN OTHER SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS. DAVIS IS FALLING FOR ANA SHE DOESN'T KNOW SHE DOES LIKE HIM I HAVE NOT DECIDED HOW FAR I WILL TAKE HIS CHARACTER BUT I THINK I WILL LET HIM AND ANA GET TOGETHER FOR REAL BUT HE WILL DO STUPID SHIT BY ANNOUSMLY TELL CHRISTIAN SHIT THEY DO SEND PHOTOS TO HIM BASICALLY TORCHER CHRISTIAN WITH OUT ANA KNOWING AND HE WILL EVEN TRY TO GET HER PREGNANT BUT OUR GIRL IS TOO SMART FOR THEM I DON'T WANT TO MAKE HIM A ABD GUY JUST A FOOL IN LOVE WHO IS TRYING TO HOLD ON TO HIS GIRL. I NEED A BETA IF ANYONE IS WILLING MESSAGE ME. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING OR MY GRAMMAR IS OFF MESSAGE ME AND OFFER TO HELP I AM ALL FOR HELP...**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N  
so we will pick this chapter off where we left the last one but with a twist, I changed my mind on a bunch of things and basically how the story was going to go I realized I have been bringing them back and forth like a yo-yo are they or aren't they lol so Just to let everyone know Neither Ana or Christian could ever really sleep with anyone other than each other both came close but can not go through with it. and the twist to this chapter is about halfway through we are going to time jump. Thank you for your patience I don't always have time to write as I would like.

Ana:

"Davis, you are a great guy but I can't do this I know I basically teased and threw myself at you but I was just trying to Forget the pain and the broken heart I can't go through with this you are a fantastic guy and deserve a girl who will give you every part of her, her love her life everything you truly "  
"deserve the best. and someone who will love you like.

"Like you do Christian"

"I am a shitty person I know"

"Ana Relax Its cool I promise we can hang out or I can take you back home it is your choice I'm glad you told me. want to talk about what is going on with you and Christian if you love him so much why can't you two make it work"

"Truth is I don't know we have been best friends our entire lives when we were little we would always escape to the tree house in between our yards and we would stay up there for hours just talking about nothing and everything he was always Brians friend and I was always Mia but our families were so intertwined between our moms and fathers being as close it was only natural Elliot treated me like he did Mia like a little sister just like Brian did Mia. But with me and Christian it was always different. I didn't even know he liked me until the end of last year. I went to the dance and started dating some other guy it drove him crazy he actually interrupted the school dance to sing and mind you he has a beautiful voice but he never told anyone and he did it for me he got over it all to tell me how he felt in a way I would Understand and in true Christian Grey fashion, he got me. I think our biggest issue is we really do love each other and want to be together I do believe that but we self-sabotage for a few different reasons I think our ages have a lot to do with it our families and most importantly if we got together and it didn't work just because not everything does our families would be caught in the middle kind of like a bitter custody battle and we would never intentionally hurt the other but it happens. I am a loose cannon a free spirit I love to have fun and be me. Christian is similar in a way but he gets Stupid Jealous he thinks every guy wants me and if I even talk to one it causes some stupid argument I love him and want to be with him I just need him to control his jealousy issues because I won't fight Every time I talk to someone we argue and he comes back saying he is sorry and that's it or he goes out and does something stupid like kiss or make out with a girl Idk it is so hard to decide because I feel like with him I put myself on the line for the biggest heartbreak of my life and I Don't want to go through that at 18 years old but not being with him hurts more so I need to decide."

Ana, I think you need to go to him surprise him Next week is Thanksgiving I know he can't come home for the weekend but you can go to him work it out with your brother and surprise him and talk to him really talk to him tell him everything you just told me and I think you two have something pretty special don't give that up for fear of falling hold onto it in spite of it all and go get your man."

Thank you so much I will your the best I ruined the night you had planned and you listen to me talk about Christian and our love you truly are a great guy. I May have lost him already though I told him he could hook up with other people and these twins who are gorgeous want him and they are with him who would turn down gorgeous girls?"  
I think you would be surprised if he feels about you even half of what you feel for him I don't think his nights going to happen either don't doubt yourself, Ana, you are smart funny and Beyond Beautiful Christian is lucky to have you love him and if he can not see that then he sucks.

Christian :  
"Brian I don't want to do this anymore I thought I did.I know we're young and in college and we should want to party and have fun but I want your sister I love her more than I ever wanted or loved anyone else how could I possibly get this through her head your head Kates Elliot and Mia I AM HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH ANASTASIA STEELE AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE wanting anyone else is choosing second best over First place your sister owns everything about me and I will do whatever it takes to prove to her I deserve her I will love her cherish her I will make the next few months work until we're able to be together again but I can not and will not let her go without at least a fight .

"Damn C my sister is lucky to have you love her so deeply I hope she hears you out and you can work it out I know you love her I didn't realize how much and if I had to let my baby sister go I am glad she has you. hold up C I gotta text from Ana she wants me to call her.

"Is she ok go call her I will call the Girls and cancel"

Brian: Hey Baby sister what's going on?"  
"Nothing everything I don't know mom and dad said I could spend the weekend down there as Long as it was ok with you and Christian."?

'Sure come down you don't want to stay home for Thanksgiving"

"No it is not the same without you and besides its just mom and Grace dad and Carrick went on A family trip Mia is staying here because they promised her a shopping trip"

"That girl is so easily distracted by shopping lol"  
"I know I do have a favor though don't tell Christian I am coming "  
"Ana, the boy is in love with you and you coming here and not talking to him is going to destroy him"

"I love him too I am not coming to ignore him I want to surprise him and tell Him I want him and I want us "

"I sware you to are destined for each other"

"I hope so love you big bro see you soon"

"is she ok?"

"yes she is fine she had a question she is so dramatic"

!Couple days later!

Ana: "I Can't believe in just a few short minutes I will be face to face with Christian again I hope he wants us as much as I do I can't believe how stupid we have been acting it's us we will be ok.

"Knock, Knock

Christian: "Who is knocking at this hour"

"I don't know why don't you go see that is usually how people find out these things versus asking someone in the same room who would have absolutely no Idea"

"Funny smart Ass"

"Coming hold on"

"Ana"

"Christian"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you too tell you it's you I want its always been you I love you, Christian Grey,


	11. Chapter 11

Christian.

"I love you, Christian Grey"

The girl of my dreams is in front of me telling me they love me and I am just standing here looking like an ass. I should speak I think I forgot how. shit, She probably thinks I don't love her anymore I need to get my brain in mouth on the same page before she thinks the worst.

"I'm Sorry I shouldn't have just shown up I should have called first you probably have plans I didn't want to ruin them I just wanted you to know I was sorry and I am hopelessly in love with you Just completely out of my Mind thinking you would be happy to see me after I put you through . I am going to go tell Bri to call me."

"Are you done? "

"Yes"

'Anastasia Rose Steele. You are my lifeline I love you more then words can begin to express I am so happy you're here we need to talk really talk but I love you, baby and I'm, here and we will talk but right now I just want to hold you."

Ana:

He still loves me thank god I thought I made an ass out of myself for coming all the way down here for him to tell me how much he hated me but I am afraid of what is going to happen once we actually talk and I tell him everything I did. EVERYTHING UGH he is going to hate me find me disgusting think I am A slut.

'Baby I can hear you thinking, relax we will talk and everything will be okay I promise"

"how do you know you don't know what I did"

"Whatever it is will get through it"

'Okay, I broke up with you because I was afraid of how I felt I have always known you were the one I wanted forever I was so sure and I have always been sure. but we are so young and only been with each other. I thought how do we know it's going to last" how do we know we are it for the other? we are head over heels in love now and you have always been my best friend, Christian I just kept thinking if we don't work how will we face it. are families are pretty much one and id have to sit through holiday's with you and watch you love your new girl and eventually your wife and kids and I'd be on the sidelines thinking it should be me I should be your wife not her I should be the one you hold and cuddle not her, I hated her and she was just a figment of my Imagination I couldn't Imagine if that was real and then Kate and Brian and pretty much everyone in our family Kept saying we wouldn't work you needed to see the world and have other girls and experience college and I didn't want to ruin that for you I loved you too much to deny you a college experience so I lied to you and broke up with you and made you believe I was okay with it when I wasn't I promise but that doesn't mean I didn't do things I probably shouldn't' have"

Christian:

"I get it, Ana, I do but our families are not us other people are not us no one knows us better then we do and the only experience I want is with you without you I am miserable I waited for you everyone knew I loved you but you so I waited hoping you'd figure it out of course you never did so I finally confessed it to you. I know we have both made mistakes and I know I have had sex with other woman but I have always only ever wanted you I thought of you always I've missed you I want us together but no more Breaking up over insecurities or Jealousy I will keep my temper in check and I will love you always do you hear me just you just me just us always"

"Why are you crying?"

'I had oral sex with someone else Kind of he ate me out and finger fucked me in the janitors closet at school and last night we planned to have sex I ended up in his car and we were headed to his place he started talking and then I got this feeling not a bad one just like I wasn't supposed to be there with him he isn't the one I want he was a total Gentleman, he just let me talk to him about you and how I was feeling and never Interrupted me and when I was done he suggested I tell you he drove me to the airport to come to you"

"Another guy got to touch you and kiss you and taste you "

"YES I am so sorry I was trying to forget you"

"I see well did it work?"

"Obviously not I am here aren't I"

"I love you, Anastasia Steele, I am not angry with you. You are mine and I am yours we will talk our problems out and we will make time every night and text every day. And next year you will be here with me and I look forward to talking to it I can't wait to call you my wife because that is happening soon babies can wait.

We still need to grow up and you need to trust me and not let insecurities get the best of you."

Ana: Thanksgiving was great with Bri and Christian I ended up Cooking an entire Meal and they had all their friends come over I even met the twins Christian almost slept with they seemed surprised to see me hoping they'd get another chance with him. but they soon collected themselves when Christian made it known I am the only one for him. I still have insecurities but I am working through them. Today I am Packing as I need to go back to Seattle.

Christian:

Ana is going back to Seattle today she has classes. I hate when she goes back. I miss her when she is gone. I really do love her but we are young so it is scary to not experience life without her and her without me but when I found out about Davis I wanted to kill him. I can only imagine how she felt when she found out about me. I guess will see what happens. I hope we can make this work but I need to keep my Anger issues in check and not go crazy everytime another fucker is around her when I can't be. Christmas is right around the corner and our families are always together so I know I will see her in a few weeks but waiting is going to fucking kill me.

A/N

Sorry about the long wait for an update I lost my Laptop for a little while and I work in Pediatrics and by the time I get home I am exhausted. but this story is my baby and I really want to take the time to really outline it and work on it so it won't be updated until the new year. but I Have another story that I started before this one that I love And need to read it over and figure out where to take it next lol. but Happy holidays Merry Christmas Happy New year. I hope you all enjoy your holiday season I know I will definitely try But being an adult kind of sucks lol. My 31st Birthday is coming so I am planning that and Christmas and my Fiance and I are hoping to have our own little Peanut this year pray for us. but I am done rambling now I will see you in 2019!


End file.
